


i wish i could say "it's gonna be alright"

by meowcode



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcode/pseuds/meowcode
Summary: maybe he could get used to him. maybe he can't





	i wish i could say "it's gonna be alright"

midori’s not used to tori, in general, but especially not the way he handles his emotions. midori will bemoan his life and shuffle along slowly, but tori’s different and he always expresses things so loudly, in a way he can’t control and couldn’t stop even if he wanted to.

  
it’s not hard for midori to lift tori and press him against the wall. midori’s not all that strong, but tori doesn’t weigh all that much either. tori doesn’t struggle when his feet leave the ground, but his small, shaking hands come up to grip tightly at midori’s blazer. midori rests his head on the wall next to tori, and tori inhales a shuttering, labored breath.

  
softly, midori presses his cheek against tori’s and feels warmth - and the telltale wetness of tears. midori wishes yuzuru were here.

  
a particularly strong sob shakes through tori’s frame, and midori wraps an arm around him and pulls him closer until tori’s resting on his thigh. the hands fisted in his blazer pull until tori’s face is resting besides his collarbone.

  
midori wants to kiss him. he always does, but right now especially, he wants to do anything he can. he stops himself, though, because tori is struggling to breathe in enough as it is.

  
a few more shaky inhales and exhales, a few more choked sobs. the infirmary is otherwise quiet, but midori thinks he can hear his heart screaming anyway.

  
“are you okay?” it’s a stupid thing to ask, and he mentally beats himself for it immediately. of course tori’s not okay, god.

  
midori feels tori’s throat and jaw tighten, like he wants to talk but can’t, and midori understands. the hand previously holding tori against his chest moves to rest in his hair.

  
“fushimi-senpai will be here soon.”

  
tori nods, numbly. his breath is still uneven, but it doesn’t look like he’s crying anymore. that’s good. midori realizes only then that a large spot of his blazer is wet. he wants to groan, but doesn’t want to risk upsetting the other boy again.

  
he can’t reassure tori, because all he ever does is wish to die, so instead he holds him up against the wall of the infirmary and waits until someone can.

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be longer but it Didnt Happen!!!!


End file.
